


Brave

by LeafontheWinf2



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog as Mor'du, Bilbo as Elinor, Brave AU, Dain Bard and Thranduil as the lords, F/M, Female Kíli, Implied Mpreg, Kili as Merida, M/M, Thorin as Fregus, except when he's not, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Princess Kili is told it is time for her to marry by Bilbo, she decides to change her fate. A spell from the wizard Gandalf does change Bilbo but not how she wanted or hoped for. Now Kilimust find a way to reverse the spell of loose Bilbo forever. </p><p>Brave AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wisp

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 2 a.m. after watching The Hobbit and going "Bilbo would so be Elinor when he marries Thorin" and then this happened. 
> 
> I don't know how it became a thing, but it amuses me for some reason.

Bilbo, the Consort Under the Mountain walked through the camp, a bright smile on his face as he searched everywhere. Today was his young niece's birthday and Bilbo was going to make it the best one yet. After all just last year her parents were killed, her father in a mining accident and her mother from a broken heart, leaving behind two young children who had been brought into Bilbo's tiny family father quickly. He loved the two dearly, and was playing with his niece as his husband played with his nephew.

 

Leaning under a long table Bilbo let out a thoughtful hum as he looked around. "Where is that little niece of mine?" Bilbo mused a bright grin on his face, "When I catch my little birthday girl I'm going to gobble her up when I catch her!"

 

Bilbo chuckled as he heard the litter patter of tiny feet behind him. Turning he spun around and saw his little niece staring with wide eyes at him. Her pretty brown hair was a frizzy mess and her little blue dress was stained with mud. She let out a shriek when Bilbo spun around and gathered her in close, lifting the giggling girl into the air.

 

"I am going to eat you whole Kili," Bilbo announced, making loud chewing noises while playfully biting Kili's nose. The little girl giggled madly, her little feet kicking in delight. Bilbo nuzzled his face into Kili's hair before he heard two rather loud and distinctive thumps on the table. Turning around Bilbo sighed seeing his husband Thorin placing his sword on the table along with the brightly grinning Fili.

 

"Thorin," Bilbo let out a long suffering sigh while smiling lovingly at his boys, "What have I said about weapons on the table?"

 

Thorin simply rolled his eyes while Fili smiled brightly, a tooth missing in the boy's smile.

 

"Sorry Auntie," Fili chirped and Bilbo let out a huff before pressing a kiss to his head. Bilbo stepped in closer to Thorin, letting down their niece when Thorin wrapped a strong arm around his middle. Leaning in close Bilbo gazed lovingly up at Thorin before Kili's delighted shriek broke the silence.

 

"Uncle, Uncle, can I swing the sword?" Kili demanded, her eyes bright as Fili helped her up.

 

"No, I'm afraid the sword is too big for you," Thorin announced and he had to grin at Kili's broken hearted look before continuing, "However, this bow should be the right size."

 

He let go of Bilbo to kneel down and hand Kili a child sized bow. "Happy birthday my niece," Thorin said gently, "Do you want to practice with it?"

 

Kili let out a shriek of delight before clambering off of Fili's lap and with delighted laughs the children took off running. Thorin followed after them with a nervous Bilbo on his arm as they stood behind the brightly grinning Kili. Thorin knelt down once again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Now listen, draw back all the way to your cheek, keep both eyes open and...shoot!" He had to stifle a chuckle when Kili missed the target completely and the arrow went sailing into the woods. He had to snort back a laugh when Fili announced "Kili you missed it by a league!"

 

"Now Kili, seeing how it is your arrow, you must go and fetch the arrow," Thorin ordered and with a delighted shriek Kili was off sprinting into the woods. Standing up Thorin came face to face with his rather unamused husband standing there with his arms crossed.

 

"A bow, really Thorin?" Bilbo demanded and there was worry in his eyes, "Kili is supposed to be a lady!"

 

Thorin rolled his eyes before pulling Bilbo in for a quick kiss making Fili gag. "I would rather she know how to keep herself safe, my treasure," Thorin murmured before sweeping Fili into his arms. The boy laughed and wiggled closer before turning to press a kiss to his Auntie's cheek.

 

"Kili my love," Bilbo called out, "It's time to be heading home." Seconds later the little ball of energy came shooting out of the bush waving a tiny arrow before hurtling into Bilbo's open arms. Sweeping the little girl onto his hip Bilbo followed after his husband when Kili gasped out, "I saw...a WISP!"

 

"A wisp?" Bilbo gasped dramatically, getting giggles from both children, "Some say they lead you to your fate."

 

"Or your arrow," Thorin muttered and Bilbo huffed before rolling his eyes at his husband, "Let's get moving. I want us inside the mountain before we run into a dragon or a troll next."

 

Bilbo snorted before leaning in to whisper into Kili's ear, "Your uncle doesn't believe in magic."

 

"Well he should," Kili announced and Bilbo laughed brightly at that before taking the squirming Fili from his husband's arms. Both children giggled brightly before freezing eyes wide. Bilbo turned to see what was distressing them so and froze.

 

Standing before him was a great white bear. It was horribly scared and had arrows and spears sticking out of it. Thorin let out a yell, pushing his family behind him. "Azog," he snarled before unseating his sword, "Bilbo, take the little ones back to the castle! Go!"

 

Bilbo turned and ran to his pony, throwing the children on it. Sliding up behind them them he heard Dwakin's rather distinctive voice yell out "Come on you!" and Thorin's war cry before kicking the horse into a gallop. Moving through the trees as fast as possible he wrapped an arm around his children, swearing to keep them safe.

 


	2. Marriage Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> For those wondering, Bilbo is called Auntie because Thorin is a jerk. When they got married, Dis already had Fili who wanted to know what to call his uncle's new wife. Thorin of course just says Bilbo's your new aunt and it stuck. If I ever do a story based on how they got together I'll do more on this, but this is focused on the movie Brave.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't seen the movie, wisps are spirits that lead you to your destiny in the movie. Because this is based off of the movie I am using wisps for the same purpose they were in the movie.

Many say our destinies are tied to the land. Others believe fate is woven like a cloth, weaving together with others lives. Some spend their whole lives looking for their fate, while it finds others. This is the story of how my fate found me and my family.

After my uncle crippled his leg fighting against the great white bear Azog, his story became legend no doubt because of Misters Dwalin and Balin's telling. Shortly after I ended up with three brothers, Fili my brother from before I came to live with Uncle and Auntie, Frodo was Auntie's little orphaned nephew, and Auntie managed to bear Thrain before infection took that ability from him. Those three can get away with murder! I can't get away with anything.

I am Kili, princess of Erabor.

Two wide doors swung open to reveal the young princess to the court. She changed little through the years, her eyes still sparkled with mischief and her brown hair was still a mess. Her beard, which was always a point of pride for dwarves, was still growing in. Her dress hem was stained with mud as she bit loudly into an apple. Flushing Kili smiled weakly at the court.

She could see her Auntie Bilbo sitting next to her uncle. The royal pair had changed little, Thorin was still as majestic as ever even with the thick scars running down one leg. His hair and beard had more silver than before, and while he didn't smile his eyes were amused. Bilbo had been mostly spared by time. A crown of golden roses sat on his hair which was now streaked with silver. His golden curls were tamed with braids that hung to his waist as he sat in a green dress that covered his hairy feet. There was a look of resignation on his face that made Kili flush in embarrassment.

Stalking through the room she tried to smile brightly. Her brother's all grinned at her as she took her seat before letting out a groan, hating how she had disappointed her aunt once again.

As the princess, she mused darkly, I have the responsibilities, and duties, and expectations. My whole life if planned out for the day I become my aunt who is in charge of my every waking moment. It's always a princess must project, a princess must be knowledgeable, must not doodle, don't chortle or stuff their gob, is compassionate, honest, and...

"Most of all," Bilbo let out a tired sigh before finishing his lecture to Kili while helping Thorin to stand, "A princess strives for perfection."

Kili let out a sigh before running from the hall. She grinned brightly before jumping on her pony and thundering out of the mountains as fast as she was able. She knew she would spend the day shooting arrows, climbing mountains, and carving her bow. All in all, the perfect day Kili had to admit when walking into the dining hall carrying a plate of cakes she had snitched. She had to snort at her family as she took her seat.

Thorin was telling the ancient story of Erabor, the story of how their family had claimed the mountain from a dragon long ago. It was a story they all knew by heart now. And sure enough, Fili was mouthing along to the words while Frodo and Thrain giggled at his antics. Bilbo was seated at the end of the table looking through some papers, a worried look on his face. Kili set the plate on the table, dropping her bow casually while grinning at her brothers. Fili sent a wink back while Frodo begged with his eyes for her to save them from their uncle.

"Kili, weapons off the table," she flinched at Bilbo's voice. Scowling Kili pushed the bow off the table. She was always making her aunt frown while the boys got smiles. It wasn't fair. "It's just my bow," Kili muttered and stuck her tongue out at Fili who rolled his eyes.

Bilbo scowled at that before muttering, "A princess shouldn't even have weapons in my opinion."

"Leave her be Bilbo," Thorin ordered, "Fighting is essential to dwarves, princess or not."

Bilbo rolled his eyes before returning to his papers. Kili took a deep breath before leaning closer to her Aunt, a smile on her face.

"You'll never guess what I did today Auntie," she announced, smirking at her siblings who had been stuck inside, "I managed to climb the Carrock and drank from the Dragon Falls!"

Thrain pouted at that muttering a soft, "no fair" while Thorin raised an eyebrow. "The Dragon Falls?" He grinned slightly, "They say only ancient kings were brave enough to drink there."

If Kili had turned to look at Bilbo right then she would have watched her aunt pale. Bright green eyes turned to Thorin with fear and the king offered a reassuring look to his consort which led to a soft sigh of relief and Bilbo turning back to his papers.

Fili grinned wickedly at his sister while leaning forward. "Hungry today, aren't we?"

Kili scowled at him, her glare becoming especially poisonous when heard Bilbo sigh. "You'll get dreadful collywobbles from those Kili," Bilbo announced with a rather out upon expression on his face, "Honestly Thorin, will you look at her plate!"

Thorin just stared at Bilbo for a long moment before pointedly looking down at his rather large and full plate. Bilbo just rolled his eyes before returning to his reading while muttering under his breath. With a wicked grin Kili slid the plate under the tables. Frodo and Thrian wild under the table while Fili sat ready to cover for the two. Kili grinned wickedly at the commotion under the table, startling when Bilbo thanked Ori while taking some letters from the young scribe.

Bilbo let out a slight gasp before turning to stare at Thorin. His husband though was focused on watching Fili make a fool of himself trying to get Ori's attention. "Thorin, darling," Bilbo called softly, "They've all accepted."

Thorin simply grunted and Bilbo rolled his eyes. Honestly why he thought Thorin would respond well was beyond him.

"Whose accepted what now?" Kili asked softly, and Bilbo sighed at her confused tone. Taking a deep breath Bilbo announced, "Boys, you are excused."

Fili was out of his chair in a second, rushing after Ori with a bright grin. Thrian and Frodo toddled out from under the table carrying cakes in their hands. "What...did I do now?" Kili asked hesitantly.

Bilbo smiled sweetly before announcing, "Kili darling, your uncle has something he wants to tell you."

Kili snorted when Thorin choked on his drink. The king stared at his consort with horror prompting Bilbo to growl out, "Thorin" for him to start talking.

"Kili," Thorin took a deep breath, "You're....you've....there comes a time when all Durins..."

"By Eru," Bilbo muttered before taking over, "Kili, the lords are presenting their sons as your betrothed!"

Kili just stared, "What?"

"The clans have accepted the prospect of marriage," Bilbo announced.

"Uncle!" Kili demanded, horrified he would do this to her.

"I...you...she," Thorin stared at his glaring niece and scowling consort, "Bilbo!"

"Honestly Kili, I don't know why you are acting this way," Bilbo snapped, "Each clan will present a suitor who will compete in the games for your hand in marriage!"

"And I guess this princess is just supposed to follow orders," Kili snarled, pushing away from the table to stand.

"You have been preparing..."

"No!" Kili yelled, eyes hard as she glared at Bilbo, "You've been preparing me for this! I refuse to go through with this and you can't make me!"

She stormed from the room, refusing to stop even when both Thorin and Bilbo cried out for her. Although the large crash did give her pause before Thorin roared "BOYS!" With another huff she stormed to her room, eyes furious. How could her Auntie do this to her, forcing her to marry some idiot lad from the clans.

Bilbo sighed before opening Kili's bedroom door. He was quite prepared to talk about this like a rational being but the sight before him made him give up hope on that. Kili was standing on the bed swinging her sword at the bed post with a ferocious scowl on her face.

"Honestly Auntie," Kili demanded her eyes hard, "Marriage?"

With a sigh Bilbo took a seat in his chair. "Once there was an ancient kingdom," he rolled his eyes when Kili growled before flopping onto the bed, "Four brothers were to rule it, and stand strong with each other in the face of darkness. But one brother got greedy, and he took too much. And so the kingdom fell into ruin, divided and scattered."

"A silly hobbit legend," Kili dismissed.

"Legends are lessons that ring with truth my girl," Bilbo told her, his eyes serious, "And you will make peace with this because the suitors will be here tomorrow."

"Auntie no!" Kili begged, throwing herlsef off to the bed.

"It's marriage Kili, not the end of the world," Bilbo snapped before storming from the room. With a loud groan Kili threw herself back onto the bed face first and screamed into the quilt.

Walking through the hallways muttering softly under his breath, Bilbo headed towards his garden. It was a safe place where he could work and the others would mostly leave him be.

"You're muttering again."

He did say mostly.

"I can assure you Bofur," Bilbo snapped, tugging a weed particularly hard, "I do not mutter."

"You do when something troubles you," Bofur let out a sigh before taking a seat next to Bilbo on the ground, "Tell your old pal what's wrong."

"I blame Thorin, this comes from his side of the family," Bilbo did not mutter this, thank you very much.

"I take it talking didn't go well," Bofur chuckled.

Bilbo let out a mournful sigh, "I DO talk to her, but she doesn't listen to me."

"Come on now, pretend I'm Kili," Bofur demanded ignoring Bilbo's protests. At Bilbo's grin Bofur lit up before announcing, "There's our Consort, alright here we go."

He took a deep breath before clasping his hands in front of him. He fluttered his eyelashes and spoke in a high falsetto voice, "I don't want to get married I just want to stay single and let my hair blow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset!"

Bilbo just stared at him, "Was that supposed to be Kili?"

"Just play along lad," Bofur muttered.

Taking a deep breath Bilbo began, "Kili, I know this is hard but this is what you've been preparing for your whole life. All that schooling, the time spent preparing you, giving you everything Thorin and I never had was all for this moment. What would you have us do?"

"Call off the marriage," Kili told her horse, pretending it was her Auntie, "Just tell the lords that the princess is not ready for this right now. In fact she might never be ready!"

"I know this might seem to be a little unfair. I was understandably unsure the first time I met your uncle."

"Glad he's not here right now."

"Shut it Bofur. But you see darling, we can't change who we are."

"I don't want my life to be over, like yours Auntie. I know you used to dream of adventures but marrying uncle ruined that. I just want to keep my freedom!"

"But Kili, are you willing for what cost your freedom will have for your people?"

"I don't want to hurt you Auntie..."

"Kili if you would only realize I am doing this because I love you..."

"I'm just not ready to be married!"

"I think you would understand dear, if you only..."

"If you would just..."

"Listen."

Taking a deep breath Kili stared at her horse with mournful eyes, "This isn't going to happen, not if I have any say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I tried, I really did to have Thorin say the Fergus line about hair in the wind but ended up laughing so hard I couldn't type. So Bofur had to say it. Because Thorin has to continue being majestic and he can't if he's riding through the glen. 
> 
> I just couldn't.


	3. Presenting the Suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the suitors, announcing their children. This is going to be good.

Kili let out a groan of pain as the maid opulent her corset tighter. She was being stuffed into a dress colored in the royal blue of her family, along with a stupid circlet and rather intricate braids. She let out an irritated groan as the dress cut off any sudden movements.

 

"Oh darling," Kili turned to stare at her aunt. Bilbo stood in the doorway with a smile on his face as he pressed a hand to his heart. "You look absolutely stunning," Bilbo said softly.

 

"I can't breathe," Kili whined and fought back the urge to smile when Bilbo laughed at that. Stepping forward he took Kili's hands in his before gracing her with a gentle and loving smile.

 

"You grew up so fast," Bilbo breathed, fighting back tears, "Oh your mother would be so proud."

 

But are you proud of me, a rather childish voice in Kili's head demanded as she smiled weakly back. Walking forward Bilbo pulled off a mithril pendant he always wore. With age tale smile he lovingly placed it around Kili's neck.

 

"My mother gave this to me the day before I met your uncle," Bilbo admitted softly with watering eyes. He reached up and brushed a lock of Kili's hair behind her ear before continuing, "She said that it would always give me a little piece of home, even when I was away from the Shire. I never told you this, but when I first met Thorin it was with him taking me to my wedding. He took one look at my necklace and told me I could do better. Do you know what I did?"

 

"Probably stammered at him like a grumpy kitten," Kili huffed. While she did like the story she did not like this whole marriage bit.

 

"I decked him before he started carrying me over his shoulder."

 

Wait. Her sweet little Auntie did what? Kili gave him a quizzical look, "And this helps how?"

 

"Because I want you to think of that story when you think of marriage," Bilbo explained softly, "Think about how not even ten seconds into the marriage we were convinced we would never like each other, and then realize how much we love each other now and have hope for the future."

 

Kili smiled weakly,"I'll try Auntie Bilbo."

 

"That's all I ask for dearie, is for you to try your best," Bilbo admitted softly. He then took her hand in his and led her to the throne room. The two walked in together with shy smiles on their faces but the minute Kili saw the fancy drapes she scowled remembering she was getting married. Kili stormed up the stair before throwing herself into her throne. She glared out over the gathered people of Erabor trying to ignore Bilbo who took his rightful place next to Thorin.

 

The king took Bilbo's hand in his own, and while there was no smile on his face his eyes were warm as Bilbo smiled sweetly back up at him. The three boys were all dressed in their finest also not that Kili paid them much mind as she sulked.

 

"Bring forth the suitors," Thorin ordered, his voice booming out across the halls. There was a moment of silence as the guard reached to open the door. Kili let out a sigh of annoyance while Bilbo fidgeted next to Thorin with worried eyes. And then the door slammed open, squashing th guard while the other one jumped awake.

 

Kili let out a snort of laughter at that before her eyes landed on the group striding proudly through the doorway. A third of them were elves and they made up the middle, dressed regally in green. They stood proud and strong while their banner a beautiful green leaf standing against the green background. The third to their left consisted of men who carried their red banner that had a proud golden dragon on it. And the final third was a group of dwarves who carried their silver banner with a grey hammer proudly as they all marched proudly to stand before the King and Consort Under the Mountain. There was a moment of silence before the head of the dwarf clans coughed and a boy carrying a stool quickly brought it forth, allowing the dwarf to stand at the same height as the others.

 

"You have to be kidding me," Kili muttered under her breath crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Bilbo smiled pleasantly at the gathered lords while digging his elbow into Thorin's side. "Leave me be Halfling," Thorin muttered darkly, but in the face of Bilbo's glare he quickly added, "After all, this old dwarf does not deserve your attentions. I shall be greeting the lords now."

 

Standing to his full height Thorin gazed out over the crowd. He stood tall, dressed in the rich blue that was his families right to wear. A thick silver crown sat on his dark hair and his famous sword was strapped to his waist. Jewels glittered in his hair and on his fingers as he looked out over his people.

 

"So...here we have all...gathered," no one had ever accused Thorin of being good at giving speeches. With a rather impressive eyeroll Bilbo got to his feet with a sweet smile and stood next to his husband.

 

"For the presentation of the suitors," Bilbo announced grandly with an echo that sounded suspiciously like Thorin. The royal couple shared a look before Thorin called out, "Clan Mirkwood may go first!"

 

The leader of the Mirkood clan, an elf name Thranduil stepped forward and offered a half bow to the dwarf king. "King and Consort Under the Mounatin," he began, "May I present my son and heir, who has guarded our land for many years from the spiders, and with his own blade, has vanquished many thousands of them."

 

The Mirkwood clan let out a great cheer as the young elf stepped forward. He was handsome and made all of the girls swoon as he swing his sword his head. Kili let out an unimpressed huff while Bilbo and Thorin traded concerned looks. Thorin let out a sigh before booming out, "Clan Dale!"

 

Bard of Dale was a tall serious man. He always looked as if someone had told him a friend of his died recently and his son Edgar looked much the same as the two stepped forward and bowed together. "King Thorin, I present to you my oldest son, who single handedly scuttled the Northman's warships with his own hands no less. vanquished two thousand more on top of that."

 

The young lord held a chunk of wood between his hands and with barely a grunt of effort broke it in half.  His clan cheered wildly while Bilbo paled and reached for his husband's cloak. Thorin offered his consort a loving smile before turning back to the gathered clans. "Clan Iron Hills," he called for the last time.

 

Dain of the Iron Hills stepped forward with a swagger. With a deep bow, he gestured behind him to a truly impressive dwarf warrior who could even put Dwalin to shame. "My king," he announced, "I present my on,y son, who besieged by ten thousand goblins, single handedly, with one arm. He was..."

 

There was a pause before Dain let out a huff and jumped down from his stool. He stalked over to the great warrior and pulled out a sickly looking young dwarf with a vacant expression. "With one arm he was steering the ship," Dain continued, "And the other he held high as he was wielding his mighty sword and attacking the rest of the mighty fleet!"

 

"Lies!" A voice called out from the crowd.

 

"Who said that!" Dain demanded, turning to glare at the gathered men, "Come on and say it to my face. Or are you too scard to muss your pretty hair?"

 

"At least we have hair," Thrandriul sneered.

 

"And all our teeth," Bard continued.

 

Edgar said something, but the poor boy's accent was so thick no one understood a single word he said. They all traded confused looks before Legolas joined the fray.

 

"And we don't hide under bridges," the boy haughtily announced, "You grumpy old troll."

 

Dain rose up to his full height, rage making him smile fiercely. "You want to laugh? Wee Iron Hill!"

 

With a shriek of rage the dwarf lad tackled Legolas, biting his arm fiercely. This stared a great brawl in the throne room. Clan attacked clan, axes were swung, swords were locked as the fighting continued. Up on the throne Thorin and his family watched with glee as their friends joined the fight. Well, almost everyone.

 

Turning his head to offer a smile Thorin came into view with his disapproving consort. Bilbo stared back at him with stony silence. With a huff Thorin got to his feet and the hall fell silent.

 

"Now that you lot have gotten that us of your system," Thorin announced, "There shall be no more fighting. Show a little decorum for the presence..."

 

Which was the exact moment Fili kicked out from his throne, knocking over a thick candle stick that landed on Dain's foot. The Lord let out a scream of pain and once again the fight was on. Thorin let out a roar of rage and waded into the fray, swinging his sword with unholy relish.

 

Kili let out a delighted giggle as she watched them all fight, leaning forward and wishing to join. Her attention was drawn to her aunt when Bilbo rose to his feet and headed towards the fray.

 

The men parted in the face of the Consort's stony silence. Each bowed lowly as he swept through with his head held high, the perfect picture of a consort. If Kili had  looked at her aunt instead of the fight she would have been awed to see the power that the ruler had in that moment. But sadly she wasn't. Bilbo had a firm frown on his face as he came upon his husband fighting with the lords. With narrowed eyes he stepped forward.

 

The sight would stick in everyone's minds for years to come. The Conosrt Under the Mountain storming back up to the throne with the four most powerful men in the realm being dragged to the front of the room by their ears. It was especially humorous seeing how Bilbo was smaller than the other two be a good three feet. He released them all before taking his place at the front of the raised Dias, gazing seven,y over the crowd.

 

"Bilbo, my treasure, I did not mean to," Throin murmured approaching his consort with an open expression. Bilbo continued to gaze forward and Thorin let out a groan. "Yes dear," he muttered returning to his throne.

 

"Now, where were we? Ah yes," Bilbo muttered softly before announcing the crowd, "Now, as you are aware, in accordance with our laws the first born child of the great leaders, who is not courting another of course, is the one who shall compete for the princess's hand."

 

"First born," Kili breathed in delight. Fili was of course in the middle of courting Ori and that had caused quite the uproar in the kingdom.

 

"It is tradition that they prove their worth in feats of strength to prove their worth," Bilbo continued. It was indeed tradition, that was how Thorin win his hand, "It is custom that the princess chooses the competition..."

 

"Archery!" Kili shrieked. As every eye in the hall turned to stare at her, the princess quickly composed herself before smiling sweetly. "I choose archery."

 

And if there was guilt at the happiness burning in her Auntie's eyes, Kili buried it deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if after this story, if anyone wanted me to make this a series and have the next story be how Thorin and Bilbo met. Seeing how it had to be bad to get Bilbo to deck his future husband at the altar.


End file.
